


Des coups

by AndersAndrew



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fighting Kink, Foreplay, Incest, M/M, Rough Kissing, Twincest
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan et Ford se battent comme des chiffonniers avant que la bagarre ne dérape...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chonaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonaku/gifts).



Le corps de Stan était excessivement lourd. Ford s'était beaucoup musclé en 30 ans d'existence nomade parmi les monstres inter-dimensionnels ; mais Stan avait toujours été le plus fort, et même avec l'âge, il n'avait rien perdu de sa carrure – ça et sans doute quelques kilos en trop, lui conféraient un avantage certain.  
Ne parvenant pas à se dégager, Ford fit appel à une technique des plus viles : il attaqua son frère au visage.  
\- Aïe aïe !, s'écria Stan en se débattant, essayant de chasser les ongles cruels lui mordant les joues.  
\- Tu vas me lâcher oui ?  
\- Commence par arrêter de tirer sur mon nez, ouille !  
\- Pousse-toi.  
\- Non, toi pousse-toi !  
Ford enfonça son genou entre les jambes de Stan sans aménité, avec élan.  
\- HOU !, gémit ce dernier en se pliant en deux de douleur.  
Ford se releva, esquissant un sourire triomphant. Mais Stan se jeta à nouveau sur lui, le plaquant au sol.  
\- HUFF !, lâcha Ford en tombant à plat dos.  
\- Espèce de..., commença de rugir Stan, qui avait perdu son fez dans la bataille.  
Le scientifique l'attrapa par la nuque et l'embrassa brusquement, interrompant de façon abrupte le flot d'insultes qui s'apprêtait à sortir de la bouche de son jumeau.  
Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux, surpris de son initiative, puis il ferma étroitement les paupières et répondit avec passion au baiser.  
Ford lui mordit la lèvre.  
\- Ouille !  
\- Désolé.  
\- Tu l'as fait exprès !, grogna Stan en se redressant vivement sur ses coudes, touchant sa bouche pour constater les dégâts – il saignait un peu.  
Son frère, allongé sous lui, le dévisagea avec cette naïveté sincère qui faisait sa marque de fabrique.  
\- Tu as mal ?  
\- Pas autant que ton coup de genou...bon dieu Ford !  
\- Désolé, murmura le scientifique en déposant un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres pour se faire pardonner.  
Stan déglutit, en proie à ce mélange instinctif de plaisir sauvage et de colère féroce que seul son jumeau savait faire éclore. Il plissa les yeux en tâtonnant le col roulé de son frère, cherchant un moyen de toucher la peau en dessous.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Arrête, tu vas le déformer !  
Vivement agacé, Stan tira dessus d'un geste sec. Le tissus se déchira dans un craquement sec, découvrant le torse nu dessous.  
Lisse comme une peau de bébé.  
\- STANLEY !  
\- Je t'en rachèterais un autre !, gronda Stan en se promettant mentalement de n'en rien faire.  
Il descendit dans le cou de son frère et l'embrassa juste sous l'oreille, là où il savait que se trouvait son point faible.  
Et en effet : Ford gémit en se raidissant.  
\- Tu as toujours été tellement facile, se moqua tendrement Stan, sa large main calleuse empoignant fermement l'entrejambe de son jumeau.  
Ford réagit au quart de tour : il rougit et s'agita.  
\- Laisse-moi !  
\- Dans cet état ?, susurra Stan. Tu es sûr ?  
Ford détourna les yeux, le front brûlant. Stan en profita pour lui voler un autre baiser, et massa lentement son début d'érection.  
Ford se mit à onduler des reins de façon inconsciente, cherchant un moyen de s'échapper. Sa respiration se changea rapidement en halètement, à mesure que son regard s'embrumait. Stan sourit. Lui-même était de plus en plus dur dans son pantalon.  
Il lui fit un suçon dans le cou, et s'amusa un pincer un téton : contrairement aux siens, ils étaient petits et roses. C'était étrange de voir combien Ford était mieux conservé que lui; comme si son voyage à travers les dimensions l'avaient en quelque sorte altéré. Stan regrettait cela, d'une certaine manière - il enviait la fougue juvénile de son frère, alors que lui-même ressentait déjà les affres de la vieillesses en se levant dès le matin.  
Ford repoussa sa main, l'air gêné; Stan rit et fit glisser sa langue entre ses pectoraux.  
Son jumeau se cacha les yeux derrière son bras.  
\- Stanley....ah.  
\- Hey, ça fait longtemps, pas vrai ?, chuchota Stan en déboutonnant sa braguette, puis en défaisant la ceinture de Ford.  
Finalement, de mauvaise grâce, ce dernier accepta de l'aider.  
\- Je n'arrive même pas à me rappeler comment on fait, admit le scientifique avec sincérité.  
Stan pouffa : toujours cette honnêteté brutale qu'il appréciait, même si elle pouvait parfois se montrer blessante.  
\- T'inquiète, je n'ai pas oublié.  
Il défit Ford de son pantalon, et bientôt son sous-vêtement connu le même sort.  
\- Ne...ne va pas trop vite, d'accord ?, s'étrangla Ford, en proie au stress.  
Stan lui caressa la joue, gentiment, tout le contraire de l'attitude bagarreuse de quelques minutes auparavant. Et comme Ford aimait cela, cette douceur bizarre cachée derrière la rudesse d'un caractère implacable et rude.  
\- Tu sais bien que je ne sais pas faire autrement, ronronna Stan. Mais je te promets que tu vas aimer.  
Et Ford frissonna. Parce que c'était en effet toujours le cas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après la bagarre...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous croyiez réellement que je n'allais pas aller jusqu'au bout ? HAHAHA

Les halètements de Ford s'accélérèrent lorsque Stan pressa son sexe entre ses fesses. Ses pupilles s'élargirent et ses doigts s'enfoncèrent comme des griffes dans le dos nu de son frère. Ce dernier déglutit, à la fois anxieux et excité, le petite pointe de douleur ajoutant un peu plus d'adrénaline dans son organisme.  
Il commença à pousser, très lentement. Avec l'âge, il avait appris à se refréner, et Ford sembla apprécier l'effort; il ferma les yeux, régulant au mieux le rythme de sa respiration, tandis que ses muscles se détendaient peu à peu. Ainsi, Stan put entrer en lui.

 

Les sensations étaient bizarres, un peu inconfortables. Stan ressentait chaque frémissement du corps de Ford; son sexe dur se frayait un chemin dans la chair fragile, et il devait être précautionneux pour ne pas le blesser. Tout à coup, il avait l'impression qu'ils avaient fusionné et que ce que Ford souffrait, il l'éprouvait avec lui.  
C'était réconfortant, d'une certaine manière, et c'était ce qui rendait l'étreinte tellement douce, bien plus que l'étroitesse moite dans laquelle il fouissait.  
Les gémissements de Ford s'accentuèrent. La bassin de Stan venait de s'arrêter contre ses cuisses; il était entièrement en lui.  
Cette pensée-là était terrible, car elle impliquait une telle transgression que ça leur nouait le ventre. Mais c'était trop tard pour faire machine arrière, même s'ils l'avaient voulu.  
Stan se pencha pour embrasser son frère.  
"Je vais bouger.", prévînt-il en murmurant, comme davantage conscient du caractère interdit de leur acte.  
Les jambes de Ford s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille dans un "oui" silencieux.  
Alors il entama son va-et-vient. Tout d'abord lent et attentionné, il devînt de plus en plus rapide, donnant des coups de rein brutaux qui faisaient glapir Ford. Ce dernier se mit à crier, et ce ne fut qu'après plusieurs minutes que Stan réalisa qu'il s'agissait de son prénom, répété encore et encore sur un ton de montant dans les aigus.  
Il enfouit son visage suant dans son cou, cachant la gêne et le désir se disputant ses traits. Soudain les dents de son frère se refermèrent sur son oreille, mordant son lobe au moment où il jouissait.  
\- AÏE !  
Il se redressa vivement, attaqué par la douleur, mais Ford était déjà perdu en pleine extase. Son corps se convulsa sous le plaisir et son pénis raidit entre eux deux palpita, suintant et rougeâtre.  
Cette vision jeta Stan dans un gouffre où la raison n'avait plus cours. Il se jeta sur son frère, écartant ses cuisses pour approfondir la pénétration.  
Ford sursauta, rendu hypersensible par l'orgasme qu'il venait de subir. Le frottement de leur ventre sur sa queue en train de ramollir le fit se crisper. Il babilla quelque chose, mais Stan avait déjà repris son balancement, pilonnant sans vergogne la chair avide et moite dans laquelle il mourrait de s'éteindre.  
Les bras forts de Stan retinrent Ford en place. Celui-ci sentit des larmes couler de ses paupières closes; l'avidité avec laquelle il cherchait ce contact, cette intimité, et le plaisir qu'il ressentait, même après avoir déjà joui, le brisait de l'intérieur. Il ne contrôlait plus rien, ni ses réactions, ni la direction de leur corps à corps. Il se laissait simplement porté, dans l'abandon le plus total, et pour une fois, sans rechigner. Car il faisait confiance à Stan pour prendre soin de lui.  
\- Ah...AH ! Bordeeeeel !  
Stan se recroquevilla sur lui, comme une araignée sur sa proie; Ford était de toute façon perdu, et il le savait. Ils avaient commis l'irréparable.  
Il sentit le pénis de Stan tressaillir en lui. Il sentit le sperme jaillir dans ses entrailles, le brûler de l'intérieur.  
Il sentit le souffle chaud de Stan dans sa nuque, le soulagement dans ses muscles.  
Et il avait envie de lui rendre son étreinte, de caresser ses cheveux, d'être tendre et miséricordieux, pour une fois.  
Sauf que ce n'était pas lui. Ce n'était pas son genre, et ce n'était pas ainsi que fonctionnait leur relation dorénavant. S'ils avaient été jeunes, peut-être qu'ils auraient pu jouer les amoureux transis et se laisser bercer d'illusions romantiques; fût un temps où ils auraient pu essayer de s'aimer sans entrave.  
Mais à l'heure actuelle, il y avait aussi trop de rancœur, trop de souvenirs, trop d'énergie entre eux pour faire disparaître le poids des ans et de leur passé respectif, de leurs erreurs.  
Ce n'était pas une question de pardon, et Stan le savait aussi bien que lui. Il s'écarta, et après avoir repris leur souffle, ils se rhabillèrent en silence.  
Ce n'était pas la colère et la frustration qui les éloignaient l'un de l'autre, au contraire. C'était elles qui les réunissaient; et c'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle il leurs fallait garder leurs distances.  
Jusqu'à ce que les choses se tassent. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'arrivait à voir jusque là.


End file.
